My Happy Ending
by miumiu27
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is rich, she can have whatever she wants, but all she wants is her Childhood friends love, Mamoru Chiba. And just like a fairytale, Mamoru reciprocates her love. It was just like a fairytale that they both love each other... Or not? It was just as perfect as Fairytale, until Usagi finds out the truth behind Mamoru's LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

_MY HAPPY ENDING._

 _CREATED: 3-29-2016_

 _END:_

 _THIS IS A SAILOR MOON AU FIC. ABOUT MAYBE 2 SHOTS_

 _He's everything that she wanted._  
 _They are meant to be, suppose to be, but they will lost it._  
 _All the memories so close to her just fade away._  
 _All this time he is pretending,_  
 _So much for her happy ending._

Usagi Tsukino is rich, she can have whatever she wants, but all she wants is her Childhood friends love, Mamoru Chiba.  
And just like a fairytale, Mamoru reciprocates her love.  
It was just like a fairytale that they both love each other... Or not?  
It was just as perfect as Fairytale, until Usagi finds out the truth behind Mamoru's LOVE.

Usagi Tsukino is only daughter of a rich couple, all the things that she wants, she can get in just a click of her fingers. She is a bubbly, friendly and happy girl. But the only thing she wants in her life, is the love of her childhood friend, Mamoru Chiba. Their parents are business partners. She can stil remember the first time Usagi met him, She was still 5 and Mamoru is 10, and in instant, they become friends.

The two are the opposite of other. Usagi is carefree and not that smart in school, while Mamoru is serious and top of his class.

Mamoru is always by Usagi's side and always supports her.

At the age of 15, Usagi knows that she is indeed in love with Mamoru. She always dream of being Mamoru's girlfriend and in future, be his bride. But all that dream crush, she was 18 and Mamoru 23 when Mamoru introduce a woman named Rei to her as his girlfriend.

Rei Ishi, is a tall, smart, beautiful woman who Mamoru met in his university. The perfect woman and exact opposite of Usagi. She hates the girl, not because she have a bad attitude, infact, Rei is nice and very friendly with her, she hates her because she has the only thing that Usagi wants. Mamoru's love.

She envied her, the way Mamoru looks at her, the way he holds her, the way he treats her and the way he kiss her, all of that, Usagi wants for herself. But she can never teach Mamoru's heart to love her the way he love's Rei.

But after 2 years of being with Rei, Usagi learn that they broke up. She didn't ask him why because she knows that it's unappropriate. Then one day, Mamoru confess that he is in love with her all the time, that's why he broke up with Rei because he realize that he loves her.

Usagi felt like in cloud 9 when Mamoru confess this to her, she cried because of happiness she felt, she then hug Mamoru.

"I love you, Mamo-chan! Ever since, I am inlove with you and I am very happy that you love me too!"-Usagi said, overwhelm of her feelings.

"I-I love you too, Usagi."-Mamoru said, hugging the petite girl in his arms and close his eyes.

NEXT/ LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I say 2 shot? Maybe 3 shots.. i'll finish it in monday.. promise.. I'm just really busy.._

 ** _My Happy Ending_**

It was like a fairytale to Usagi what happens.

It was like a dream come true. Every piece of her torn dreams are becoming whole again since Mamoru confess that he loves her.

Usagi smile at their intertwined hands, she can't believe that they are now a couple. She look at the man beside her and tighten her hold of his hand. Mamoru look at her and give her a smile.

"I can't believe that we are now a thing. It seems like a dream."-Usagi said. Mamoru smile at her.

"It's not a dream, it's true Usagi."-Mamoru said and kiss her in the lips. Usagi blush, she is still not use to this kind of intimacy with him, though she is very happy. Mamoru chuckle and touch her cheeks.

"Nothing to be shy off, besides, you will be my wife.."-Mamoru said. Her eyes widen.

"W-Wife?"-Usagi said. He nodded and pull something from the pocket of his jacket, he let go of her hand and get down on his knees.

"I know that what happened is like a whirlwind for you, for us, you may think that it's rush or too fast, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you... begin a family and have children.. Tsukino Usagi.. will you marry me?"-Mamoru said.

Usagi put her hand on her open mouth and stared at her Prince, her Prince since the time he enter her life, since she have known what love...her tears stream down her cheeks and repeatedly nodded.

"Yes! yes... yes..."-she said while crying. Mamoru smile and slip the ring in her finger. He stood and hold her hand. She look at him crying, she can she a bit of happiness in his eyes, but she is puzzled of why there is sadness and longing in his eyes.

"What's the problem Mamo-chan?"-She ask as she caress his face, Mamoru look at the blonde beauty in front of him and smile.

"Nothing, I am just happy that you say Yes, I thought you didn't want to marry me."-He said.

"Of course not! You know that I love you very much and I am very happy to be with you forever!"-Usagi said. Mamoru smile.

"Thank you."-He said and embrace her.

She should be happy that it is happening, but why there's a doubt in her heart that Mamoru isn't happy?

It's been 2 months since Mamoru had propose to her, her family is very about the news, and said that they should held a engagement party, but both of them didn't agree, they also want an intimate wedding, they will just invite people who is close to their family. Though her parents got disappointed, they both agree. Mamoru's parents are happy too, though they are not just that overwhelm like her parents are. They decide to held the wedding after a month since Mamoru needs to fix some issue's in their company.

He said that he will gone for a week, so, after that, he will be there for their preparations. 3 days after Mamoru left, Usagi went to her friends wedding. Makoto is her best friend since she was a grade school.  
Before she go to Makoto's house Usagi decide to go to a shopping mall to buy her a gift. Usagi is looking inside a botique when she saw a familiar face. The woman is Rei Ishi, Mamoru's Ex-girlfriend, she is in the counter and about to leave. She didn't know what's with her when she followed her, Rei stop in a food court waiting for someone, and just in a minute, she saw a more familiar man.

"M-Mamo-chan.."-She whisper to hearself.


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HAPPY ENDING by Miumiu27**

 **PUBLISH/ED:** 3/29/2016

 **END:**

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR EVEN THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Usagi decided to confront Mamuro about what she saw. So, she decided to wait on his apartment, she called him yesterday and told him that they have to talk, when he asked what it's all about she said that she will tell him when he gets back.

It's exactly 6 pm when Mamoru arrive in his apartment. He was surprise that Usagi is in his kitchen, cooking, she turn around and give him a wide bright smile.

"Mamoru! I prepared your favorite food!."-She said cheerfully.

"W-Why are you here?"-Mamoru ask. Usagi's smile fades.

"Am I not allowed here at my Fiance's place?"-She ask.

"I-It's not what I mean, uhm.. of course you can come here whenever you want."-Mamoru said and scratch his head. Usagi smiles again.

"Well, change now, I prepare your favorites."-She said and turn her attention to her cooking. Mamoru look at her back, he felt that something is off, he shook his head, maybe he is thinking too much, he walk to where his bedroom is, change his clothes and walk back to the dining area, finding Usagi preparing the plates. He hug her from behind and put his face in her neck.

"Mamoru!, come on!, let's sit and eat, the food will get cold."-Usagi said.

Mamoru smiles and sit beside Usagi. They eat happily, teasing Usagi about how good she cooks and be a good wife. Usagi just laughs and sometimes slap his arm.

After they eat, they sit on the couch and watch Television. Mamoru hugging Usagi while her head lays in his chest, Usagi looks up at Mamoru's calm face.

She touch his face and gives him a peek on his lips, Mamoru surprised about her action, Usagi smile and kiss him again, at first, Mamoru doesn't respond, but later on he did, they shared a passionate kiss, then Mamoru stop and look at Usagi that is now lying beneath him, he caress her face.

"Usagi.."-He whispers, Usagi hug put her hands on his chest.

"Mamoru... I love you.."-She said and kiss him again.

Usagi slowly get up and sit in his lap, straddling his hips. Mamoru caress her hips making her moan in his mouth. She felt his bump between his legs and she rub it. Mamoru groan and stop her hand.

"This is not right."-He said. Usagi look at him.

"Why? We're getting married Mamoru."-Usagi said.

"I-I know, but still, we shouldn't doing this, it's not the right time."-Mamoru said. Usagi bit her lower lip.

"But I want to.."-She said, she hug him.

"U-Usagi.."-Mamoru said. Usagi gives little kisses in his neck slowly.

"I really want to, Mamoru, I want to feel you, become one with you."-She said. Still kissing his neck.

"Usagi... please.."-He said. Usagi stops and look at him lovingly.

"Mamoru, I want to make love to you.. please..."-Usagi said. Mamoru look at her beautiful face, very flawless, just like a goddess, her hair is untied and very messy, her lips is red because of the kiss they'd shared earlier, Mamoru didn't know what's with him but he found himself kissing Usagi hungrily, undressing her, ravaging her perfect body.

* * *

It's understatement to say that Usagi is happy. She is extremely happy about what Mamoru and her have.

Yes, they made love that night, she will not forget about how gentle he was, kissing her, touching her, like she was a delicate porcelain. She bit her lower lip, she can't suppress her happiness. After that, Mamoru become more sweet with her, they actually regularly having that intimate moment, she can still remember the second time that they made love, Mamoru make her scream his name over and over.

"So, what are you thinking?"-She snap out from her thinking when she heard his voice.

"N-Nothing!"-She said. Mamoru smirk and wrap his arm around her waist.

"I think I know."-He said and kiss her neck.

"Mamoru! They might see us!"-She said.

"Hmm"-He said.

"Mamoru.."-She said. Mamoru stops and hug her until his phone rings, he pick it up and look, his expression became serious, he stood up.

"I'll just answer this one."-He said and walk out of the room. Usagi didn't follow him because she respects his privacy.

* * *

Usagi waits for him but he didn't come back inside, she asks the guard in the gate if he saw him, and he said that Mamoru left. Usagi call him but his phone just keep on ringing, he never answers it.

Days pass, Mamoru didn't call or text her, she's getting worried. But she felt relieve when she saw him in their house, standing, looking on the floor.

"Mamoru!"-She said and run towards him, she hug him and he hugs her back. She look at him.

"Where have you been? I'm very worried."-She said. Mamoru smiles and pull her into the couch.

"I have to tell you something."-He said. She nodded and sit in the couch. Mamoru look at her beautiful face, so innocent, full of hope and happiness, he kiss her softly.

"I-I'm sorry.."-He said.

"Why?"-She ask.

"I-I don't know how to tell.. I'm really, really sorry Usagi, it was just... God! I'm sorry.."-He said and hug her tightly. There is something in him that didn't want to tell her those things, want to stay with her, hug her, make her happy, but reality is just cruel, and he needs to face this. He looks at her again.

"Listen, I-I can't marry you, Usagi.."-He said, her face crumble, her eyes is full of confusion, hurt.

"W-Why?"-She ask.

"I-It's Rei."-He said. He saw her eyes watered. _God! He don't want her to cry!_

"D-Did you realize that I am not enough for you? Am I not that enough to love?"-She ask, hurt can be hear in her voice.

"No!, you're perfect, you're really are!, but it's just, I did something, that I know, I should face."-He said.

"But why? What it is Mamoru?"- She said. Mamoru sigh, holds her hand.

"Rei.. s-she's pregnant.. and I am the father..."-He said. Usagi's eyes widen, she can't breath.

"P-Pregnant? H-How? When?"-She ask. Mamoru look at her shock face and bow his head.

"I-I'm sorry.. It's just.."-He said.

"Did you two still seeing each other behind my back?"-She said. Mamoru look at her eyes now full of anger and hurt.

"I'm sorry.."-He said. That's when Usagi slap Mamoru in his face. She stood up. Tear now running in her face.

"How dare you! I gave everything that I have! Everything that I can give! Everything!"-She said crying.

"I'm Sorry!"-Mamoru said.

"Sorry? How can you be sure that you're sorry is enough?"-She said. She can't break, she starts to breath hardly, she felt dizzy, her head hurts, she fell on the floor crying hard. Mamoru immediately run towards her and help her but she just slap his hand.

"Don't you dare touch me! I hate you! You jerk!"-She said.

"Usagi -"-He was cut by a punch in his face.

"How dare you come here! and hurt mu daughter!"-Mr. Tsukino said, his voice booming in the house, Mrs. Tsukino help her daughter stand.

"Dear, please.. just make him leave."-Mrs. Tsukino said, still focus on her crying daughter.

"I'm sorry uncle.. I didn't mean to hurt her.."-Mamoru said.

"I don't care! You already did! I swear that I will make you suffer! You and your family!"-Mr. Tsukino said. Mamoru's eyes widen.

"N-No, please.. they don't do anything, I am the one who did this mistake, please.."-Mamoru said.

"Huh! As if my daughter did something wrong! She didn't do anything but to love a bastard like you! Heh, if I know that you and your family just wants the money of my family!"-Mr. Tsukino said.

"I' not after your money! Remember that I am not the one that want' to push this marriage!? My life is simple, living simple life! with the woman I love the most and then you f*cking ruin it by letting me marry-."-Mamoru stop then look at Usagi, Hurt written in her face.

"I-F*ck! I'm sorry Usagi.."-He said.

"S-So, you regret everything that happened to us?"Usagi said crying, she felt betrayed, hurt and unwanted.

"N-No! I swear, I-please, let me explain, I never meant to hurt you, what I felt is really real.."-He said.

"Ha! As if I will believe in you.."-Usagi said, standing straight, wiping her tears.

"Now I know all Mamoru, you just agreed to it because you only want my money, you and your family just wants to save your company, and I am just a stupid girl who fell for this.."-She said sarcastically. She breath deeply.

"You can have it.. but please... leave.. don't show your face, even your existence in my life.."-She said and walk past him, Mamoru was about to hold her arm but the guards stop him.

"You heard my daughter, leave now Chiba, or I'll call the police and let them arrest you."-Mr Tsukino said. Mamoru just bow and walk , defeated out of the mansion. He should be happy, he should be glad that all of this ends. But there's a dying feeling in him, loosing Usagi, loosing the woman that love him only him. A sad smile crept in his lips, and tears starts to fall.

"I'm sorry Usagi.."-He said looking at the dark clouds.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Honey?'-Her mother ask her for the 5th time, Usagi smiles at her.

"I am Mom, I need this, I need to be better and staying here isn't helping."- She said. It's been 3 weeks since the whole drama and she can't say that she is okay, she is still hurting inside. She tell her parents that the deal shouldn't be affect what Mamoru and her have, though her father is against it, he still lend Mr. Chiba money for their company, but in condition that will be the last and they will not be in their life again.

Her parents let her lock herself in her room a few days, then one day, she just felt that it was enough, she should move forward. She decided that she must focus on something and plan to study abroad. Her parents agreed and let her decide.

"I will surely miss you Honey."-Her Mom said and hug her.

"Me too, Mom."-She said.

"Well, ladies, come on, we will be late."-Her Dad said, she smile and hug her Father.

"Thank you Dad, for everything."-She said.

"Me too, Princess."-His father said, she will surely miss her knight in shinning armor, her number 1 fan, and defender.

"I promise to come back, be more stronger and better."-I said. Her parents nodded.

* * *

 _Last chapter will be updated tomorrow guys!_

 _So wait for it._


	4. Chapter 4

**MY HAPPY ENDING by Miumiu27**

 **PUBLISH/ED :** 3/29/2016

 **END :**

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON AND THE CHARACTERS

DID I SAY LAST? DEFINITELY NO! IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAP

* * *

Mamoru is sitting in their balcony, sipping his coffee while reviewing the papers that his secretary gave him yesterday. His father entrusted the company to him a year ago, at first, it's hard, but eventually, he manage to fix the problems, and now, the company is stable now, thanks to the money that Mr. Tsukino lend them. He smile sadly, remembering how tragic that memories are. Mr. Tsukino lends them money to save their company, in conditions that he and his family will never show their selves to them, ever again. That moment is the last time he saw Usagi, he heard that she went out of the country to study.

"Usagi..."-he whisper.

He shook his head and focus on the papers in his hand.

"Mamo-chan.."-He turn his head to the door and saw his Mother.

"Yes Mom?"-He ask.

"She is here, again."-She said look worriedly. He again shook his head.

"How many times she will go in here?"-He whisper.

"Mamo-chan, it's better if you talk to her."-She didn't want to talk with her right now. Damn! She ruined everything, She made him a fool thinking that she is really pregnant! Yes, Rei lied to him, that night when she called him, saying that she will tell him something very important. He left Usagi in their house, he went in Rei's apartment and told him that she is indeed pregnant with his child. He didn't question this since he still remember the last time they get romantically involve. He love Rei, he knows that, so he decided to take the responsibility by cancelling the wedding with Usagi. He decided to be a good father to the child, Then 2 months after that, he found out that Rei just lied to him, she is not pregnant and can't be pregnant because she is barren. He was very devastated, she cried and beg for forgiveness, but he didn't want to because he felt betrayed by the woman he love. He end everything between them and never talk to her.

"Let her leave Mom, I don't have time for her antics."-He said. Her mother nodded and leave. He shook his head and fix the papers in his table, he was about to stand when he notice something. A smile crept in his lips when he pick it up.

It's a letter from Usagi when they are still in high school. His sweet little Usagi.

"Usagi... I miss you.."-He said.

* * *

"It's been years.."-Usagi said to herself.

"Yes, honey, welcome back.."-Her Mom said as she hug her dear daughter. She's been in New york for almost 5 years to study, and now she is back.

"How's dad?"-She ask her mother.

"Na ah.. still busy working his ass."-Her mother said. Usagi smile at her mother, still as beautiful as ever even she have some wrinkles in her face.

"Mama!"-A small voice, both woman turn their heads and smile. A young boy about 5 years old run to them with a big smile in his face. Usagi open her arms and hug the boy.

"How's everything here."-Usagi look up and smile at Seiya.

"Well, hello there, handsome as ever huh Seiya?"-Her mother said, Seiya scratch his cheeks and laugh.

"Of course Auntie.!"-He said grinning.

"Come on! I know you're all tired and hungry."-Her mother said and hold the young boys hand.

"And I know that this little Maru is hungry!"-Her mother said and looking happily at the young boy. Th young boy nod repeatedly.

"Uhuh! Yes Grandma!"-He said.

"Then let's get going."-Her Mother said, Usagi smiles and look at Seiya.

"I think you're not the only one to spoil him."-She said. Seiya smile and hold her hand.

"Come on, Beautiful, let's go."-He said. They both walk hand in hand and follow her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

"When will tell him?"-Her Mother ask her while they are in the kitchen. Usagi turn her attention to her.

"In time Mom."-Usagi said.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to talk to him."-Her mother said.

"Mom, we just came back, there is plenty of time."-She said.

"Honey, maybe, it's about time, besides, you said that Maru ask for his father."-Her mom said. Usagi just sigh.

"Maybe your right Mom, maybe I just don't want Mamoru take Maru from me."-Usagi said. She didn't want to be away from her son. Even though Mamoru don't know about Maru, Usagi put his name on Maru's birth certificate, that's why Mamoru has the rights to take Maru from her.

"You know that we won't let that happen."-Her mother said. She smile at her mother and hug her.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Usagi."-Her mother said.

* * *

Mamoru scan the documents again before signing it. He sigh and put it in his table, he looks at the frame in his table and smiles. It's the last picture of him and Usagi that was taken after his proposal to her. She seems really happy while hugging him.

"If I can still turn back the time."-He whisper to himself. If he could just turn back time, he would make things right, he would make sure that he won't hurt her. Maybe, things will be good, maybe they will be married and have their own family, with childrens, a boy and a girl. Yes, he would like to have a son, with his features and a daughter, with Usagi's. He smile, imagining it. His thoughts were cut when his cellphone ring, he immediately answer it when he saw that it's his mother.

"Mom."-He said.

"Mamo-chan! She's back."-Her mother said.

"Mom, I told you that tell her to never come back."-He said.

"No..no.. sweety, it's not Rei, it's Usagi-chan, she's back, and she wants to see you!"-His mother said. His heart starts to pound hard. Hearing her name makes him disoriented, but knowing that she's back and wants to talk to him makes him nervous.

"W-When? I mean, f*ck, Mom, what will I do!?"-He said. He heard his mother giggle.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, it will be okay."-she said.

"Will she forgive me? She she accept me again mom?, I want to tell her everything."-He said.

"Of course, tell her everything Mamo-chan. She will forgive you, she's a good woman."-Her mom said. He breath deep.

"Okay Mom, I'll go home."-He said and hang up. Though his mother says assuring word, he can't stop being worried.

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?"-Usagi look at the little boy beside her.

"It's a surprise."-She said. The boy just pouted, Usagi giggle, Maru really looks cute when his a bit upset.

"Then, why Papa can't come with us?"-He ask. Her smile faded.

"Because Papa can't baby."-She simply said.

"But why?"-He ask.

"You'll understand when you're old enough."-she said. He then pouted again, Usagi smile, looking at him makes her remember Mamoru when he is a child, he is the spitting image of him, minus the eyes, Maru have her blue eyes.

"We are here baby."-She said as she go out of the car. She then wait for Maru and hold his small hands. The little boy look at her.

"You sick Mom?"-He ask, Usagi look at him, she can see worry in his eyes.

"No, just... nervous."-She said.

"Why?"-He ask. She smile and crouch. She touch his small face and kiss his cheeks.

"Because Mommy becomes a bit selfish in the past and I am very worried that it you might take away from me."-She said. The little boy look at his mother and gives her a sweet smile.

"Maru won't leave Mommy! Always with Mommy!"-He said. Usagi gives him a small laugh and hugs her son. Maru is her life since he was born.

After what happen to her and Mamoru, she thought that she won't get over it, then she found out that she is pregnant with Maru. She decide not to tell anyone about it, when Maru was born, she inform her family about it, though they are a bit saddened that she didn't tell them it earlier, they are happy. She decide to put Mamoru's name in Maru Birth certificate as his father, he at least deserve it.

"Lets go then."-She said and stood, she felt nervous.

* * *

Mamoru make himself more presentable, he wants to be look good in Usagi's eyes, he made a reservation on a finest restaurant that he knows. He wants to impress Usagi. He came early to the restaurant, he didn't want Usagi to wait. He saw a black car stop in front of the restaurant and saw a woman that is very familiar to him, he automatically smiles, the long blond hair that he misses, his heart beats fast. He thought that Usagi will walk inside, but she stops and crouch, he wonder why, it was like she is doing or talking to someone small, then she stood up and walk towards the front door, that's when he saw it.

A small boy, with black hair, fair skin and sky blue eyes, his eyes widen, his heart stop. The boy looks very innocent, with his huge blue eyes. No wonder, he knows it by now, looking at the boy, he knew that it is his.

* * *

Usagi saw him, he didn't change that much, he is still the Mamoru that she knows, the Mamoru that she loved. He is looking at them or maybe, looking at the little boy beside her. They walk until they inches away from him. She smile.

"Hi.. Mamoru."-She greets him. His eyes averted to her, giving her a confused look, asking for something he wants to confirm. She nodded.

"Yes, he is."-She said. She saw Mamoru's eyes water.

"W-what is his name?"-He ask.

"Maru. Tsukino Maru."-She said.

Mamoru look at the little boy who is now confuse. He crouch in front of Maru.

"H-Hi."-He said. The child just look at him, confuse of who the man in front of him. Then, he give him a wide smile.

"Hello! I am Maru! and I am..."-the child said and count his little fingers.

"I am five!"-He added.

Mamoru smiles and hug the child tightly, he can't stop his tears to fall from his eyes. A son, he have a son, he thought that he will have one with Rei many years ago, then it becomes a lie, lie that he wish is not. But now, here, in front of him, blood and flesh, a spitting image of him, a little boy, the product of him and Usagi.

"Mister, who are you!?"-The boy ask. Mamoru face him again, eyes still wet from tears.

"I am your Daddy."-He said. The boy look at him, then look at Usagi, like he was confirming something. Mamoru look at her, Usagi nodded to Maru, answering his question. Then Maru look at Mamoru again, he bit his lower lip and starts to cry.

"D-dad!"-He said and hug Mamoru tight. Mamoru hug him back, he shows his longing and love for the boy who just met.

* * *

Sorry about the late and short update.. I'll try to update again within this week.!

Feel free to comment!thanks


	6. AN

Well it's obviously an authors note.

It's just that, I don't want to be rude guys, but can I ask you if the word 'CHILL' means a bad thing? I mean, if I message you 'CHILL' will you be offended to react bloody hell?. Because in our country, I always replied to a friend 'CHILL' when I want them to relax or what.

Can anyone tell me if you know any other meaning of 'CHILL'? I there any hidden meaning on it?

Is the word 'CHILL' really that offending? Because someone reacts and message me that I thinks she is really offended by that 'CHILL' message. I was so shock by her reply and what message I send to her. Read it twice.

My ghad! Is it really bad if I replied to that 'CHILL' thing?. I don't want to be rude to people especially to my readers. So I am very, very cautious about my replies, try to be very, very polite everything.

That's all. Just want all to know what's on my mind. I was actually very, very disappointed about her/ his reply. If I really offend you about it, then sorry, but I didn't mean any bad meaning about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi look at Maru and Mamoru, she is happy that they look close though they just meet a few hours ago. Maru seems very fond of his father, can't blame him because he really wants to have a father, though Seiya became a Father to him, Maru still long for his biological father.

"Mom, let's call Papa Seiya!"-Maru said. Mamoru look at her curious about it he then look at Maru.

"Who is Seiya baby?"-Mamoru ask.

"Papa Seiya is my Papa! He always took me to park and buys me toys!, When Mommy is not home, he is always there! Papa Seiya is very nice Daddy! You should meet him!"-Maru excitedly say.

"Uhm.. yeah, maybe soon Maru."-Mamoru said as he look at Usagi. Usagi just give him a small smile.

"Daddy, are you going to our house now? Mommy said you're not with us because you're busy at work and your house is far away from us."-Maru said. Mamoru give Maru a small smile.

"As of now Maru, I can't, there are things that I need to fix first some things first."-Mamoru said and look at Usagi, Usagi turn away from his gaze.

"But will you visit me? We are in Grandma's house."-Maru said. Mamoru Nodded.

"Yey!"-Maru exclaim and hug Mamoru.

"But before that, let's eat okay, can you tell Daddy your favorites?"-Mamoru said.

The dinner went well, Maru is very happy chatting with Mamoru and Mamoru give his full attention to his son.

"I'll drive you home."-Mamoru said. Usagi shook her head.

"We brought the car, the driver is just waiting for us."-She said.

"I insist, please Usagi."-Mamoru said. Usagi don't want to argue so she just nodded, she call the driver to tell that they will be riding Mamoru's car. Mamoru happily open the door for Maru on the back seat, Usagi was about to enter the car when Mamoru stop her. Usagi look at him.

"You sit beside me,"-Mamoru said and open the door beside the drivers seat, Usagi just enter the car without any argument, she just want to go home and rest. Mamoru start the engine and drove to their house.

* * *

The drive to Usagi's house is kinda awkward, silence envelops them, espexially Maru is sound asleep at the back.

"H-How are you?"-Mamoru broke the silence.

"I'm fine."-Usagi simply answers.

"How's the pregnancy with Maru?"

"It's okay, well, kinda hard for me because it was the first pregnancy, but Mom and Dad didn't let me be alone, they supported and took care of me while I was pregnant, Mom guide me and always teach me what to 's hard especially when I crave for something but I just don't want to bother Mom and Dad, so, I should do it on my own, it's hard, but when I gave birth to Maru, everything just felt that it's all worth it, when I first hold him, heard his first cries, all the hardships and hurt flew away, he became my world, Maru is the greatest gift that I received."-Usagi said.

"I'm sorry."-Mamoru said. Usagi turn to him.

"Why?"-She ask.

"Because I am not there when you needed me the most. I should be the one that supporting you, taking care of you and Maru."-Mamoru said.

"No. I should be the one to say sorry. I became selfish,"-Usagi said.

"I can't blame you, you've been hurt, I hurt you. But I want to tell you that I am hurt too, Rei lied to me, she is not pregnant, she just told me that because she's desperate. I admit that it was my fault, something happened to us when we still together Usagi, I never been faithful with you, I deserve all the hurt and loneliness that I felt for the past years that you are gone, but I swear to god, that I regret all the things that I done on the past."-He said.

"It's in the past now Mamoru, we both have our wrong decisions, and we should accept it, the important things is, we're here, Maru is here, he deserve a Father, you deserve to be with him now."-Usagi said.

"Yes, he deserve the happiness in this world, but also deserve a family, a complete and happy family Usagi."-Mamoru said then he stop driving and park the car on the side of the road. He turn to Usagi and held her hands.

"We also deserve to be happy, Usagi. Let's give Maru a complete family. I know that I did something that hurts you in the past, but please give me another chance to make it right, I know that you won't believe me if I tell you this, but Usagi, I love you, I realize that after you left, there are things that I never told you, I make mistakes, I make you cry many times, and I know that sorry is not enough for that and I want to make it up to you, so please, give me another chance."

 _Sorry for the late update, it's been like forever_


End file.
